I Hate You I Love You
by Red-kun08
Summary: Green finally lost to Red in the Kanto League and he could not accept it. He is supposed to feel mad at Red yet he is not. He feels so overwhelmed of the contrasting feeling he has and realized one thing...


A ground shaking lightning bolt filled the battle stadium when the yellow mouse unleashed its final move, causing a blinding flash and a loud, ear-splitting sound. Pieces of rocks flew in all direction as the sudden gust of wind surged the whole area before a deafening silence satiated the place.

The two trainers on each side of the field are slowly opening their eyes, their vision and hearing slowly adjusting back to normal. Their eyes are fixated on one place, the dust filled stadium that slowly clears. Before they could clearly see what happened, a pained growl followed by a loud thud was heard.

The lights of the room indicating that the reigning champion is still in authority of the title Kanto League Champion went off, letting the both of them know that the battle is indeed over. The previous Champion failed to defend his right for the title and fell and a new Champion is proved to be more suited for the position he will soon descend.

"N-no" The brown haired male mumbled in disbelief as he stare at the sight he is seeing right now. His Pokemon lying on the large wake, that was probably because of the thunderbolt, unconscious. "This can't be true…I-it's impossible!" He ran towards the center of the field shouting. "Gyarados! Stand up! You could still do better than this!"

Upon reaching his Pokemon, he could clearly see, as the realization hits him hard that the battle is over. That he was defeated, he lost the battle, his reign is over which didn't last long for even a day because of a certain ruby eyed trainer. He stood beside his Pokemon, feeling pity at the state his Gyarados is in. His knees trembled slightly and felt weak making him fall down on his knees. Pulling the Pokeball from his pocket, he called Gyarados back.

"No, I don't believe this, I don't accept this!" Green spoke loudly, nearly shouting. "There must be some mistakes!"

There in front of him stood a straight faced trainer with raven hair and red ruby eyes looking down at him and letting his Pikachu climb on his shoulder. "…Green"

"No! This can't be! You beat me at my best! After all that work to become LEAGUE CHAMP? My reign is over already? It's not fair!" He gritted his teeth. "How the heck did I lose to you?!"

"Green…please…" The silent black haired male said quietly as he look at the trainer in front of him.

 _It's over already._

"No no NO! How did this happen? I trained very hard for this! I carefully and meticulously chose the best Pokemon to complete my team, from breeding the perfect eggs, shaping up the personality that fits their kind, letting every single one of them develop Pokerus, battling proper Pokemon to give them good EVs and IVs, choosing the proper move pools up to deciding when it is the proper time for them to evolve, yet you defeated every single one of them, like they were nothing!" He shouted, anger, frustration and self-hatred mixing inside his chest making it pound painfully and causing his head to hurt. "I don't understand this!"

The raven haired looked at him, expressionless face unwavering yet his red eyes shows how he feel sorry…no how he cared so much for this brown haired guy in front of him. How it breaks his heart seeing the one he like being like this. He wanted to be beside him right now, to hug him, to console him, to praise him on how he did great in their last battle. "I'm sorry…"

"No! Don't apologize! Are you now pitying me?!" He stood up. "I don't need your sympathy" He clenched his hands almost making his knuckles white. "I hate you!" He pushed the trainer in front of him, making the red eyed boy stumble slightly backwards.

Professor Oak came in walking with that proud look plastered on his face before Red could utter another word.

"Red! So you've won!" He held his right hand forward, gesturing Red for a handshake. "Sincerely, congratulations!" He smiled through the handshake. "You're the new Kanto Pokemon League Champion! As expected from my best trainer apprentice. You've grown so much since you first left with Pikachu to work on the PokeDEX." He ended the handshake and patted him on his shoulder. "Red, you have come of age!"

He then turned to look at Green, his face showing a frown, an unamused tone laced with disappointment is heard from him when he began speaking. "Green… I'm disappointed in you" Green lowered his head in shame. His teeth gritting and his fists shaking. "I came when I heard that you'd beaten the Elite Four. But when I got here, you had already lost!"

"..."

Professor Oak sighed. "Green, do you understand why you lost? You have forgotten to treat your Pokemon with love and trust. Without them, you will never become a CHAMP again!"

After hearing his grandfather's sermon, he glared back at Red who is looking at him with…what is that, regret? "I HATE YOU" he whispered-shout before running away.

"Look at him, not even showing any respect to our new founded Champion…." The professor sighed "Red…R-Red? Where are you going?" He asked confused as he watches Red running away, following Green.

"...be back" Red looked back at him as he ran after the brown haired trainer, smiling apologetically.

"Ugh…Kids nowadays." He scratched the back of his head.

 **-Green's POV-**

"Damn this! How did he manage to win against me? I used every single thing I learned throughout my journey to my advantage for that battle but I still lost!" I huffed as I run away from this massive structure, the place where they say that the dreams of all the trainers bloom.

 _Fuck this. My dream was shattered just a moment ago here_

I stopped running after reaching the grand door of the League building to catch my breath. I leaned my right hand against the door to steady my breathing while wiping the beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

Right now, I could still feel the frustration of what just happened to me in that arena. My temper slightly rising up to my head making me to want to get away from here, to stay away from that brat. I was opening the door to go out when some girl bumped into me.

"I-I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized to me. But upon realizing who she bumped into, she slightly began to panic. "I-I'm really sorry!" She bowed her head, trying to be sincere.

"Tsk…look where you are going, idiot." I spat back at her before I walk outside and heard her speak to someone inside.

"Is it really true that Red became the champion?" She asked excitedly

"Tsk" After running for a good five minutes, passing through the large statues displayed in front of the League building, I reached the entrance of the Victory Road, somehow being successful in cooling my head off…slightly.

 _I really hate losing against someone but to be defeated by him? Ugh…but why does I feel like this…that I'm fine with losing against him? I don't understand any of this. It supposed to hurt and be frustrated but somehow I feel at ease. Just seeing him right there in front of me made me…happy. That whatever the the result of our battle is fine for me….Dammit! It's not normal Green! You must be feeling frustrated! Ugh….but I can't! Does that mean I'm not normal? I'm abnormal?_

"Heck no!" I nearly shouted to myself as I clutch my hands on my head, pulling my already messy hair, frustrated of the unknown feeling I am having right now.

"...Green" I heard the familiar voice that I really don't want to hear right now. The owner of that voice that I don't want to see right now….

"What the hell do you want?" I burst "I don't want to see you!" I shouted back at Red, my back facing him before I ran into the cave (FYI: Victory Road is a dark cave) not thinking properly because obviously, why do you think a normal person who was defeated, would let the person who defeated him follow him and be seen going through the misery of being defeated?

 _Damn, stop with the "defeated" word already please…it's tearing me…_

"It's dangerous to go there, your Pokemon are all…fainted…you don't have one to light your way…" I hear Red talk behind me, trailing behind me as I run.

"Yes, I know!" I answered back angrily "Do you really have to remind me of that? Yeah I already know that you defeated all my Pokemon, that you are the best in Pokemon battling, that you are much more better that me, you don't have to slap it on my face!"

 _But I really don't hate you…It's this feeling that I don't understand why I am angry like this…I'm scared…_

"...it's not like that, it's just…"

"Waaaah!" I suddenly felt myself trip from something and felt like falling down.

 _Oh great, now I think I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die being an Idiot…_

"Green!" I felt someone tug unto my shirt and pulled me back, bumping into a warm and broad surface…Red's chest.

When I opened my eyes, I was terrified by what I saw. As his Pikachu use Flash to light up the area, I saw in my front a deep cliff. It is so deep that you can't even see anything below it. Some rocks from the edge of it fell down into nothing, not even hearing a thud to know if it reached the bottom. After a few breaths, I slowly walked away from that cliff and away from him, my back facing him and of course, with him trailing me.

We were walking for I think a minute of silence but felt like an hour. Our footsteps echoing the dark cave. Until he decided to break the silence.

"Do you hate me that much?"

"..." I stopped walking and just responded him passively with nothing.

"Then, do you maybe…" He abruptly stopped his sentence, as if deciding if he should continue what he should say next, filling the area with silence again and creating a tension that pushed us on edge. "...like me?"

"W-what?!" I felt myself blushing, good thing I am not facing him and the cave is dark. I don't know what kind of face I am making right now. "What do you mean by that?" I asked confused before quickly adding "Heck NO"

"Hmmm…really? Isn't it the reason why you follow me desperately in almost all the place I go?" He asked, somehow cocky attitude could be felt.

"No!" _Well…it's true that I follow you always. It's not like I'm stalking you or something! It's…_ "…Just want to defeat you!" I quickly added, trying my best to sound firm as I really don't understand myself why.

"Is that so… then I want you to answer me this time truthfully. Why are you so engrossed in defeating me anyway?"

"W-well, that is uhh…" This will be the first time that I don't know how to answer a question inquired on me. Usually, I answer all the questions directed at me, because you see, I am the grandson of the ever famous Professor Oak so I must learn and know everything but now…I have no answer. I can't even outsmart him this time like I used to do in our conversation wherein he will just look at me unfazed with those stunning ruby eyes…

 _Wait, what?! STUNNING?!_

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I could feel his amused eyes, staring at me. "There is something wrong with you. Where is that almighty Green that I know?"

"I don't have to answer you" I flatly replied.

"I defeated you just a while ago, don't you think I only have a right to demand you an answer as the consequence?" I could really imagine him smirking at me right now.

I felt like something inside me snapped. Like hundreds of volcanoes erupted in one go, flooding my whole self with boiling lava. "Bastard!"

 _Damn, I'm gonna erase that smirk off your face!_

I hastily turned around to face him and immediately assaulted him on his face with a punch.

 _You begged for it…_

But before my fist landed on his handsome face, he managed to catch my wrist and pulled me unto his slightly larger frame. Without letting go of my offending arm, he wrapped his other arm around my waist, making my face burn from the close proximity we have now.

"Now now, I was just kidding you know?" I hear his husky, soft voice near my ear. His breath tickling the patch of skin on my neck sending jolts of warmness throughout my body…not just my already flustered face. "I Like You"

"Wha-"

"I really like you, Green" I felt his arm tightening around my waist while his other hand let go of my hand and joined his other arm wrapped around my waist.

 **-Red's POV-**

"I really like you, Green." I tighten my hold on him and buried my face on his neck, not wanting to let him go anytime soon.

 _I guess this is the right time…._

"...I don't mean to boast or something but the truth is, I am happy that I always manage to defeat you in each battle we had previously…" I inhaled his sweet scent before continuing my speech. "…because it will only mean that I will be seeing you again."

"..."

"I want those emerald eyes looking only at me" I placed my right hand on his left cheek and made him look at me. "I want those soft lips talking only at me" Using the pad of my thumb, I gently swiped his bottom plump lips down, exposing his bottom layer of white teeth. "I want these ears listening only at me, even though I don't talk that much" I gently blew into his left ear, causing him to shiver lightly. "I want your attention. I want everything about you. I want you, Green"

I stared at him at him, admiring his beautiful features. How the pinkish tint colored his cheeks.

 _Cute._

I pulled him into a light kiss, tapping his lips with my own.

 _Sweet._

"I don't know when it started but after our battle in Cerulean City, I found myself wanting to see you more and more. I began being motivated to raise my Pokemon and train them hard for me to get stronger because I don't want to lose to you, because I thought and believe that the moment I lose against you, you will lose your interest in me, that you will start to ignore me and look for someone else who is stronger. I can't stand the idea of you chasing other people aside from me and it causes a sharp pain in my chest. So then I thought, maybe I could always catch your attention and win your heart if I become the Champion?

"Jerk" I felt him shift against my arms and gently, playfully hit me on my face with his fist. His face resembling a tomato right now and his eyes avoiding my gaze. His other hand covering his mouth, wiping it with the roof of his hand. "That was my first kiss you know…"

I just looked at him, chuckling lightly at his adorable actions before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Me too…"

"Huh?"

"I said me too…I think…"

"You think?"

He buried his face on my chest before he continued speaking, making his words muffled. "The truth is I don't know the reason why I am so desperately wanting to win against you. When we left Gramps' lab for our adventure, I only have one goal, and that is besting you. As a normal kid, every time you defeated me and leave immediately afterwards, frustration always hunt me and then I'll be motivated to train hard and then look for you for a battle. I continued like this with you defeating me always but one time, I just found myself not that frustrated at all after our battle. It's like I am already fulfilled by just seeing you stand up against me." He stopped talking and breathed in before continuing. "It just came to the point that I am only using my defeat a reason just to see you again" He then stood up properly, parting from our warm and comfortable hug, his face looking down hiding the top of his face, his emerald orbs with his bangs. "Eventually, I saw myself loosing from the track to reach the goal I want to achieve, besting you and every time I look back at our previous battles, what I see is my constant defeat and I felt scared. Because as for a normal person, it must suck to lose but unlike when I am defeated by you, I feel contented because at the back of my mind, I know that I will get to see you again next. This bothered me so much and filled my mind completely and without knowing it, I am already the champion. I was scared that what if I am starting to manifest a psychological disorder?"

He paused talking momentarily and timidly decided to look at me, fear showing on those beautiful eyes. After a minute of silence, he continued talking. "Have you ever heard the Self Defeating Personality Disorder? Wherein a person having this kind of disorder experiences pleasure, fulfilment and happiness when they're being belittled and underestimated? Or in other words being masochist? I'm scared, I don't want to have an illness, I don't want to be known as someone who is psychotic. It's just…you know, it clicks. Every time I see you I felt happy and contented and even when I am defeated by you, I don't feel any pain and frustration, instead I am happy that we will again meet for I will ask you again for a rematch next time our cross our path but in reality, I will follow you like a creepy stalker and will let it show like we coincidentally meet. It's like I am a masochistic person craving to be belittled by you."

I felt myself frown at what he said, he is overly thinking things. I want to say something but he began speaking again.

"Then you came after little while, my heart began pounding so much that it hurts and I began to feel light headed. To hide my messed up mind, I tried acting cocky, your mean and confident know-it-all rival"

"That is so like you" I chuckled lightly and patted his head, ruffling his spiked, messy brown hair.

"I gave everything I have in that battle, not wanting to be defeated by you and feel the same thing all over again. To prove myself that even by winning against you, I could feel contented and happy like I felt every time I lose to you, but then you defeated me again. My mind was so much in mess that time that I didn't know what I was doing and saying that moment. Then not able to take everything up, my Gramps decided to come in the right timing and preached me with stuff that I already knew….so there, I ran away, away from you, away from Gramps…I want to run away from everything… Then after hearing what you said, it dawned on me…that yeah, I think I'm just over thinking things…that maybe, I just really like you…" He blushed, looking away from me and instead found something interesting on the ground.

I saw Pikachu looking at us so I looked at him and nodded, signalling him to look away and light up the cave brighter with his flash.

"Green…" I cupped his face with my right hand and tilted for him to look at me. He still tried to avoid my gaze. "Please look at me…" The moment he stared into my eyes, I wasted no time and connected my lips against his.

 **-Normal POV-**

Red wrapped his other arm around Green's waist as he continued on kissing him. The other male, who was surprised at first by the sudden action of the larger male accepted the kiss and snaked his arm around the other man's neck. As they continued their kiss, the raven haired swiped his tongue across the bottom lip of the emerald eyed for entrance but being bewildered by the action, Green didn't part his teeth. Being slightly frustrated by lack of contact, Red growled lightly and slid his left hand down from Green's waist to his rounded mold, cupping the brunette's left cheek before squeezing it, causing the said male to gasp into the kiss. Taking this as chance, the taller male immediately slip his tongue into the other's warm cavern, swiping it against the other's warm muscle making Green moan into the kiss. Red smirked into the kiss and began on exploring the sweet mouth before him, the inside cheeks, every space and crevices of the teeth and the ridged roof of Green's mouth making the brunette release a series of sweet moans and to tighten his arms around the raven haired male's neck.

"Nghhh…" Green moaned into the kiss as Red continued to assault the sensitive spot in his mouth making him clutch into the other male's shirt and push himself harder into the other's larger frame. He pushed Red's tongue by his away from his sweet spot not being able to take up the pleasure it cause and instead sucked onto the other's tongue to end the kiss.

"Green…" The taller male hugged the smaller man tightly, he felt so happy at the moment that nothing could be said to express and describe the feeling he is experiencing right now. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes" The other male replied immediately. He smiled into the hug and kissed the neck of the taller male. "I will"

They spend a couple of minute in each other's arms enjoying the warmth they give to each other until Green felt something grind against his hips. Realizing what that is, his face heated, making his face be painted with red.

"Uhhh…R-Red?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Could you let go of me now?"

"But why?" He hugged Green even more, causing the smaller male to blush deeper. "Do you hate hugging?" He chuckled, feigning innocence.

"It's not like that, its just…."

"Hmmmmmm?"

"Stop it"

"Why? It's not like you don't have one either, no?" He slipped his hand between them and felt Green, teasingly rubbing him with the back of his hand.

"R-Red you pervert!" He pushed Red off him hard making the other male stumble back lightly.

"Heh" Red chuckled before grabbing Green's hand, interlacing his fingers with the other male and began walking towards the exit of Victory Road, back to the League Building. "I still have to meet up with Prof Oak, do you want to accompany me? Or are you more comfortable with waiting me in the lobby?"

"I'm fine with accompanying you there, I want send you off into the Champion's room as the former Champion." He smiled at Red as they continue on walking. "It is still my duty as the former Champion after all."

Red smiled warmly at him and gave Green a quick peck on his lips.

"Red! We're in public!" Green whisper-shouted before looking around them frantically.

"So what? I want to let everyone to know that you are mine and only mine. To let them know that If they ever try to touch you or hit on you, they'll be facing me the Champion of Kanto League"

"Jerk!" Green rolled his eyes and playfully punched Red on his shoulder.

Red then mock pouted at Green, exaggerating being hurt "Is this how are you going to treat your boyfriend? Hurting me?….Such a SADIST" He made sure to put an emphasize into that word to tease him of his dilemma earlier.

"Idiot" Green blushed intensely after hearing this and looked away. "I hate you"

"I love you"

"Tsk…love you too…"

 **Author's Note:**

Soooo….yeah, this is my first ever fanfiction to be finished and posted. I apologize if there were some mistakes like misspelled words or grammatically wrong sentences….you see, English is not my mother tongue soooo…..there! XD Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this as I enjoyed writing it.

By the way, comments and constructive criticism is very much appreciated, thank you for reading.

*Bows*


End file.
